User blog:Freddysback/Top 10 Worst Diss Songs
So since i made a Top 10 Best, might as well. Lil Wayne - Ghoulish Well for one, Fail wordplay. /Fuck Pusha T and anybody that love'um/ /his head up his ass imma have to head butt'um' Weezy has spoken. He will crawl up an ass just to head butt somone. Why its not higher: He actually isn't using his annoying effects (Auto-tune for example), has a decent instrumental, and tried to get lyrical (But above, you can see he failed.) Notorious B.I.G - Long Kiss Goodnight. Well for one, before some butthurt Biggie fan comes in, (Which is unlikely, we have 3 active users here.) just read ahead, it'll please you. Well for one, the guy mentioned (Tupac Shakur) was dead. Big fans arguement: It wasn't recorded when he was dead So, they could have removed it from the album. Also, like most Big songs it has P. Diddy moaning in the background endlessly. And the rat comes out claiming it isn't a diss. Then an even more obnoxious rodent (Lil cease) says it is. Why its not higher: Its a biggie song, so you cant really hate it this badly. Tupac - Hit em up Now, its okay. But Highly overrated. and yes, it is in a top 20, but not in a top 3. Well for one, it disses a man who has passed away (Yes i know the song was released before all the shootings, but you cant really here "Biggie Smalls and junior M.A.F.I.A some mark ass bitches" And repeat it, its disrespectful. Also, it has no facts at all. Just many shots at new york rappers. Why its not higher: He had a reason, Imagine if you were betrayed and shot by a freind of yours. You'd be pissed off. Pitbull - ? I forgot the name of it. But anyway yeah. Its just another one of Pitbulls repetitive BS Horrible flow, poppy beat. Why its not higher: It isn't to similar to his other work. Has actualy facts. Hopsin This'll make people mad. Well anyway, i only like one Hopsin song. The rest are Gross. He is an overrated artist and he is barely noticed. 70% of his songs are disses, but thats one good thing about him. Why hes not higher: His song Sag My Pants actually can be considered a diss (Only the Ruthless Records verse) Lil Kim - Black Friday So anyway, this song is horrible. When she disses Nicki she disses herself Calls her plastic, look in the mirror Says shes "Wack". Half, no. ALL of kims songs are about sex Says she sucks up to the producers. Ha! Then what were you doing at Bad Boy? you said P. Diddy ruined you. Yet you stayed with Bad Boy Records for a long time. Also the line "Who dafuq want war?" You do. Piece of shit. Romans revenge isn't even a diss (Except Eminems part, its most likely taking shots at Mariah Carey) ICP - Slim Anus The most fucking. Gross. Pile of waist ever. First, its just an edit of ems song adding ICPs fantasys. And the name isn't a diss. "Slim anus, your damn right Slim anus. I dont get fucked in mine" Tim Dog - Fuck Compton Sad to say this is what sparked something that got 2 people killed (Biggie, Tupac.) Well anyway, the song is taking shot at the most popular Rap group from the west coast back then, NWA. He even admitted he dissed them out of Jealousy. P. Diddy, Tupac diss Its just P. Diddy talking over a beat, really slowly. I'm only guessing it was suppose to have another artist record over it while he talks in the background. (Like most of his songs) Nicki Minaj - Stupid Hoe The irony in the title of the song alone. Well, its "Youa stupid hoe" repeating 90% of the time. And has the weirdest video of all time. Category:Blog posts